My bleeding heart
by Taaaaami. q
Summary: Mia is an exorcist for a really long time, even being only 18. One day, she must return to the HQ, a place she didn't missed, but now, things are changed, can her feelings change too? KandaxOC
1. Cleaning the office

**It's been a reeaally long time since I wrote for the last time, so I'm a little rusty. q  
I hope you guys like it, especially the way I begun writing. =3  
R&R, thanks for reading. x3**

Mia looked at her bleeding stomach, the weapon still into her body that slowly turned numb with the pain. Minutes passed since that last attack was made, the one she couldn't dodge. But she was ready for this, ready to die since she joined the order and abandoned who she once was.

She looked to the side, only to see Allen running toward her, the look in his face seemed desperate. Allen have had always been so kind and caring, she reminded herself, none of this was his fault, and she was sure he would blame himself. This thought made her want to hug her friend, tell him it was alright and that she would be with her long gone family and friends.

Slowly, the weapon pulled away, and Mia lost balance of her body and started falling backwards to the soft ground made of grass. She loved the grass, the smell of it, everything. It was a nice way of dying, in the grass she loved.

Smiling gently, she looked at the cold eyes of her killer, which remained in front of her without saying or doing a thing. And she managed to say one last word before blacking out.

"Yuu..."

_One and a half year before_

It was a fairly normal day in the HQ of the Black Order, people were walking, talking, training, nothing unusual. But something didn't seemed right, Komui was cleaning his office! Lenalee stood there, looking while her brother searched for something in a huge pile of paper and without noticing, ended up cleaning his desk.

He seemed really upset about something, but people around him had no idea about what, so all they could do was wait and soon see. After two hours looking for a dirty piece of paper, he jumped off his chair and headed to the telephone, contacting one finder.

"Yes, Joshua, it's alright, you can come now."

And so Joshua, the young with blond hair finder, did. He wasn't very far from the HQ, but apparently, he didn't have authorization to come back. And after ten minutes, he arrived in the front door of the HQ, but he wasn't alone. A little and skinny figure was on his side, quiet and silent, the person body was hidden by a large and black coat and she/he had a hood over the head.

The finder told the person to approach the door, which immediately started talking. "Scam complete. No threat detected." And the door busted open, revealing the inside of the HQ. First impression: Depressive place.

The finder guided the way, while the person followed close nearby, looking with attention at everything around. Soon they arrived in Komui's office, and the unknown person made a quickly bow and knocked on the door at the same time the finder walked away.

The door was open by Komui himself, and he let the person go inside, and then went back to his desk, closing the door behind his back with a quiet click.

Lenalee was still in the room, standing by her brother's desk, and she smiled gently to the newcomer, who slowly took the hood off, revealing her face, yeap, her face, it was a woman. She had light brown hair, slightly below the shoulder, her skin was really pale and her lips were a light shade of pink, and her eyes were black, an intense black.

Komui remained silent for a few moments, analyzing the girl; her face was solemn and peaceful, not smiling, but not serious either.

The silence was comfortable, but someone had to start talking and so did Komui. "Welcome. Lenalee this is Akira Mia, she's been with us for a long time, but never really stayed in the HQ, she called herself a freelancer."

The girl called Mia turned to Lenalee, smiling for the first time, her smile was warm and her voice was low, but firm. "It's nice to meet you, Lenalee, and you to, Komui-san. I know I'm a little late, a few years late. But I have really interesting information…"

"I know, but you can tell me tomorrow, right now, go to bed, I think you remember where your room is, we didn't move a thing, neither cleaned it up. " Lenalee eavesdropped as she listened to her brother, he really didn't have any manners, but Mia laughed and slowly got up.

"Yes, I do remember, I'm not good with cleaning either, so don't worry, its ok." With a slow wave, the little girl walked out of the room and made her way to the dorms. She'd been there for so long and gone for longer. But deep down, she didn't missed a thing.


	2. My arm

**Hiii! Chapter two is up!  
Sorry it took me song long to post it, I promise it won't happen again! x-x  
Thanks for reading everyone, if you can, pleeease review. =3**

* * *

Mia woke up early the next morning, but wasn't feeling like doing anything but stare at the ceiling. She found out last night that her room was filled with dust and cockroaches, so she HAD to clean it up. It was exhausting; she was an exorcist and not a house keeper.

After changing in her usual suit, a not long black and sleeveless dress, and it had the Black Order's symbol in the chest. She exited the room, and not feeling particularly hungry went to the cafeteria.

She knew no one in there, and no one knew her, so everybody stared and pointed like she was some freak, how she hated this feeling. Every time was the same thing; she went on a mission and people pointed at her. It was freaking tired.

The cafeteria was calm, not so many people woke up so early and lots were out in mission. In a table far from the door, a short boy was sitting, eating so fast and so much food that amazed Mia. So she walked over him, smile gently.

"Be careful, or you can choke." - And he did, coughing some food, the white haired boy turned to Mia, trying to recompose himself. "Drink some water." – She said while laughing at him and sitting in the chair next to him.

After a glass of water and lots of time, the boy stopped coughing and smiled. "Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting someone to talk to me so early, caught me off guard." She laughed a little more. The boy had a mark on his eye and his arm was a shade of red. "My name is Mia, just returned from a long mission."

"My is Allen, Allen Walker. I came a few weeks ago, my master, Cross, sent me here and disappeared. Missed home?" She wanted to say a beautiful no, but it wasn't something to talk about so freely. "Yeah, I did. So you're Cross pupil? I heard of you by one of the finders, he said Cross dumped you here and walked off without saying a word. Not a nice thing to do, I think."

Allen kept smiling at her, she seemed to understand his feelings, and it was easy to talk to her, so they stayed like that for hours, 'till Komui requested Mia and she had to walk off, waving Allen a simple goodbye.

In Komui's office, she sat in the sofa, looking at the coffee drinker supervisor. "So, Mia. You said you had information. Care to share?" His tone was serious, but at the same time not pressuring. "Sure. I met the Earl. He was wandering around in a small town in south India. I think Cross felt it too and went after him. He gave me a little present after a cheerful talk."

Mia showed her right arm, it was really pale, like it didn't have any life or blood on it. In her wrist she had a small green cross and a little above it a mark, different from Allen's, but still a curse. The Earl's curse.

Komui was silent; looking for words as the questions showed up in his mind, but words weren't needed as Mia continued to talk. "I was told by an informer that Akumas were showing up in this town, so I went there to check of course. They had taken over the city when I got there; it wasn't worth to fight, so I sneaked in to find out the reason of such infestation. A powerful Innocence was there, and it was attracting Akumas, and the Noah Family. Tikky Mikk and the Earl were there. I managed to survive for a couple days without being noticed, but Tikky found out about a survivor in the town and went looking for him. It was a kid, almost seven years old, I couldn't let Tikky kill him. But when I got there, Tikky wasn't alone, the Earl was with him and wanted the boy to call his parents back. I wasn't going to allow this and revealed my existence. At first, they weren't surprised by an exorcist appearing there, but only ONE exorcist was surprising. And this developed Earl's interest in not killing me that fast. We talked about killing the boy, ethics… And then Tikky attacked, I was doing pretty well, I must admit, but the Earl got tired of waiting and attacked. Actually, he isn't that fast, and I was dodging, I think it's my specialty. So he attacked the boy, and I reacted, his blade hurt my arm, I don't know why he decided not to kill me and take my Innocence right there. But he marked me, and took the boys life instead of mine. Then, they were gone, without my Innocence and the other, just gone… I searched for the Earl for almost an year, but couldn't find any trace of him and his Noahs, I wanted answers. "

Mia put her bag in her lap and took out a few Innocences, and put them in Komui's desk. "This is what I've got, the separated one is the especial one that the Earl wanted. I guess you want me to go see Hevlaska now."

Komui was shocked, the little girl seemed so quiet but was really forward and had a sharp tongue. After processing all the data, Komui took the Innocences carefully and started walking, and Mia followed.

After a short way, they arrived to Hevlaska chamber. "Mia, it's been a long time." - The strange exorcist said. "Yes, it's been… Almost 7 years, I guess. You checked me out when I left the last time."

Komui quickly put the Innocences in a box and turned to Mia, but she was already "inside" Hevlaska, that checked her sync . "97 percent. Yes, that is right."

"I would appreciate if you didn't tell what I told you to your superiors, they would fill me with questions and would drive me crazy." – Komui nodded and Mia walked away, talking the elevator back to the upstairs.

She was ready to call it a day, after eating something of course. So she went to the cafeteria, it was a little more full. She talked to Jerry and ordered lots of French fries, lots of hamburgers, extra salad and to drink coke.

Yeah, she ate a lot too.


	3. Wasting lifes

**Sorry it took me so long to post, school is really keeping me busy, but I promise I'll keep writing and posting as soon as I can. =3  
Thank you so much for reading, and reviewing, it means the world for me. x3**

* * *

Days passed since Mia came back to the HQ, she hadn't left the place for nothing and was beginning to think that she was in quarantine and under observation, it bothered her. So Mia's routine was basically: Bedroom, cafeteria, cafeteria, and bedroom. Sometimes she would meet that Allen boy and would talk about lots of things, like: food.

Being trapped in that place was depressive and soon Mia started appearing thinner, with dark circles around her eyes. On a Saturday, Mia was sitting in her bed, reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. So she got up and walker to the door, opening it next. "Yes?"

Allen Walker was in front of the door, looking a little apprehensive and anxious. "Komui wants to see you, I think he have a mission for us." – Us? It was the first thing that crossed Mia's mind, so Komui was sending someone to spy on her. Fine, at least she wasn't going to stay inside the HQ.

Without saying a word, they walked toward the supervisor's office, who was waiting while drinking a cup of coffee. "Well, Mia, I think you spent enough time in the HQ, for me you'd be out there a long time ago, but the superiors wouldn't listen to me. Well, you'll be going with Allen to Italy, the finder will meet both of you there."

It was the old talk: Some town was infested with Akumas, probably because of an Innocence. Bla bla bla. Nothing unusual. It was clear they didn't trusted her, and for many reasons. The train left the station at 4 pm, so they had a little more than two hours to pack and leave. At 3pm they left the HQ and soon arrived in the station. For Allen, seemed the first time he was on time to catch the train, it amazed Mia, making her laugh when he said. "Wow, getting in the train without damaging it."

Allen have a really calm aura, and wasn't a talker, but sometimes he would talk about a man called Mana that adopted him and accept him because of his arm. Mia knew that feeling, acceptance, it was rare nowadays.

After hours of sleep, of being awake, they arrived in Italy, and still had to walk to the town in the North area. At first, it was calm and quiet, not many people were out of their houses, maybe for fear. They could see two persons standing in front of the church, two "persons", as soon as they got near, Allen's eye changed and Mia's arm started to burn. They knew they were Akumas and probably there are more around there.

Before they were noticed, they both hided in a forest near town to come up with a plan. "Well, it's more than obvious that the Innocence is in that church and that the Akumas found out about it." – Mia said without looking at Allen, she was wondering where the finder was, and if he was alive. "Something is stopping them, or they would already taken the Innocence and gone by now." Allen completed her sentence.

After pondering, they decided to let Allen go first; he would be the bait, attract both Akumas and kill them so Mia could get into the church where probably would be more Akumas. So Allen walked making such a fuss, of course the Akumas went like crazy to kill him. They weren't strong so Allen killed them easily, but the time was enough to put Mia inside the church. The place was quiet and calm, not a soul inside the place, and she could tell it, her arm wasn't burning at all.

In the altar in the front part of the church was a green light: The Innocence! Mia approached the Innocence as Allen walked into the church. Without trouble she took the Innocence. Easy and done, she though. No at all. As soon as the Innocence was out, the sailing fell, making her jump to the side. "What the f…?" Lots of level two Akumas went flying right in their direction. A trap! Of course, A TRAP! An Akuma started to talk, his voice sadistic and metallic. "Thank you for getting the Innocence for me. We couldn't get inside this damn church, of course an exorcist could do us this favor."

Allen looked at Mia's direction, her Innocence was already activated. A beautiful blood shaded knife in her right arm. So she was the parasite type. Allen was amazed, he never heard her complain about it once, actually she never said anything about herself and Allen wasn't the type to ask.

The battle started, the gunshot and the sound of metal shocking made the habitants to hide even more in their homes, afraid of being hurt and ending up getting killed. Although the Akumas were level two, they weren't that strong and soon died.

Mia and Allen were covered in blood, what was completely normal since the number of Akumas. "You're not bad." Allen said, making Mia smile gently while cleaning her arm before deactivate the Innocence.

Before going back, they still had to find the finder, or at least figure out what happened to him. So they walked around, looking, and found the finder's vest in the ground, with his backpack, so Mia took it from the ground, at least his family would have something to say goodbye to.

It was time to go "home". When they arrived in the HQ, the first stop was in Komui's office, Allen was walking beside Mia, looking at the girl, he never noticed how short she was, she was shorter than him.

She opened the office's door without saying a word or knocking, and walked over the desk, throwing the finder's backpack and the Innocence. "Satisfied? Really, I worked better by myself, the finder wouldn't have died if you guys were quicker. Congratulation on your mission: Wasting people's life for this stupid game." – Allen and Komui were speechless, she sure had personality, and what a personality.

She stormed out of the room, knocking on someone in the way. "Sorry." – Mia said without even stopping and went back to her room.


	4. Ponytail

**Hi, people. I know I haven't update for a while, but school is driving me crazy, too many things to do.  
So, I recieved a not really good review, I'm sorry if I cannot please everyone, but I'm not from a country that speak English as main language, so I'm still learning, and I learn alone, so, sorry about my mistakes, I'll try to fix them with time.  
I hope you guys keep reading, and reviewing, it means a lot to me.  
Sorry again if it's not good.  
**

* * *

With Mia's breakout, the supervisor Komui and the superiors thought it would be best if she stayed locked up in the HQ again. It was frustrating to her to stay there, in the place she hated so much. Allen was out in another mission, a solo one; she heard he was having problems with the big bosses, they feared him for having a connection with the 14th, but he was still so free and happy.

Staying In her room was beginning to bore Mia, no Akumas, no action, no helping anyone, it wasn't nice, but was so unfair. Mia sat in her bed, her back touching the wall behind her, her thoughts traveled from thing to thing as she looked at the ceiling, but her eyes were blank and distant.

**~ Flash Back ~**

A little girl was looking at a river and her surroundings, the river's water was crystal clear and fishes could be seem swimming around slowly. The girl's brown hair was really long, almost touching her waist, and she smiled while waiting for something anxiously.

After some time, a taller girl appeared running toward her, they hugged tightly and ran to the river to play, they weren't older than 3 years old. The sun was coming down now, but the two friends kept playing, and suddenly it got darker as something was covering the sun.

Amazed by the phenomenon, the girls looked up and saw a thing that looked like a balloon, but with arms, eyes and marks all over the body. Slowly, the short one got off the water and walked over the balloon to take a closer look and it turned her way, lifting the arm that seemed like a cannon, and…

**~ End of Flash Back ~**

Mia shook her head to clean up her thoughts; she didn't like to remember things, especially this one. So she got up and left the room, and not really in the mood to eat, she headed to the Old Training Room. Usually not many people used that room, it was old, full of dust, and considerably smaller than the new one. That's why Mia liked it, no one to bother, to watch and judge.

As she walked inside the room, the pressed the switch to turn the light on, it didn't work. "Great. No light, it's just great." – Mia said, with an irritated tone of voice. In the corner of the room was a bunch of lockers to keep instruments and items to train.

With a little difficulty she opened one of the lockers, it was rusty so wasn't opening. Inside, there was a punching bag; she picked it up and rung in the ceiling with a cord. So she started punching, imagining her chefs face with pleasure.

Mia spent hours in that room, just punching and kicking, it was nice to get rid of frustrations and memories. "Che." - A voice came from the door, making Mia turn around to look, with fists still in the air, prepared to punch if needed. "Trouble, Ponytail?" – Mia asked, not lowering her guard or fists. The man in the door was tall, with long black hair tied in a ponytail, he looked more irritated than before, in eyes formed a thin line.

"There's plenty of room to both of us, no need to get grumpy." – Mia turned to the punching bag and begun punching it again, with stronger, not really knowing the cause of the strength upgrade.

"You're that girl that bumped into me a few days ago. Really insolent, coming here like you own the place." – The guy said, still standing by the door looking at the girl's back while she kept punching, he irritated her. "Yeap, and you have a pony tail, who is the worst, girly guy?"

Instinctively his hand moved to the katana on his back, and didn't missed this move, so her pulse started shining in a green tone. "Using our Innocences, aren't we? That's sweet love, but I still though you're gay." He advanced toward her without hesitating, and she turned around just in time to stop him with her arm.

None of them said a word, the air was tense and seemed like they were about to kill each other, they stayed in the same position for minutes, 'till an alarm started shouting. "Allert two, alert two. A short amount of Akumas is in the front door and is attempting to enter the HQ. All the available exorcists report in the main gate to fight. Repeat. All the exorcists, report at the main gate to eliminate the threat."

At the same time, the guy and Mia parted away and ran to the main gate, their Innocences already activated. Not many exorcists were available, only four weren't currently in mission. An old one started talking like he was the boss. "Ok, the plan is this: If the Akumas are strong ones, we take them away from the HQ and then we fight, if not… Hey, I'M NOT DONE TALKING! KANDA! YOU!"

Mia and the guy, Kanda, were already outside. The Akumas were about five or six; two Level Two and the rest were Level One. Kanda ran toward one Level Two and Mia ran toward the other one.

The others exorcists sighed and ran to fight too, it was an easy task, in a couple minutes the Level Ones Akumas were dead, but Mia and Kanda were still fighting. Mia's Akuma used two fast guns, and was tall and skinny, Kanda's was flexible and fat.

Out of nowhere, when Mia was killing the Akuma, a Level One appeared and shot her from behind. She felt a sharp pain in her back, but managed to kill the Akuma before she fell on her knees. Marks appeared in her body, all of them in star shape, the Akuma virus, it was spreading fast in her body. She smiled and looked up, the other exorcists were looking at her direction, they were surprised, except for Kanda, he kept him cool posture and didn't show any emotion in his face, and he was the one Mia was looking at, defying him with the eyes and smile.

After hearing the Akumas had been killed, Komui ran out of the HQ, in time to see Mia on the floor, looking at Kanda's direction. He was about to lose another exorcist and she was defying someone! This made him think Mia was crazy, as he suspected. In the moment he started walking toward her, she got on her feet, the stars disappearing from her body.

Now Kanda was surprised, but couldn't show it, the girl was still looking at him, and said while winking. "Amazed, Ponytail?"


End file.
